


Never Lose A Bet With Your Fiancé

by Galacics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bets, Bottom Yuuri, Lingerie, M/M, Top Victor, Viberator, first smut for a while, sort of second person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Yuuri loses a bet with Victor and now has to hold up his end of the bargain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut in 7 years. So yeah hope you like this.

Yuuri was going to regret this decision so much tomorrow. He knew that he should of not made that bet with Victor. He was sure that Yurio will ask Otabek out for coffee first. He did not except that Otabek will ask him first. If he just agreed to the normal couples things, like washing the dishes or doing the laundry for a month; it would not be so bad.

Now Yuuri was hiding in the bathroom; dressed in black lingerie with purple bows on both the panties and garter belts. He looked next to his called clothes and knew the biggest part was sitting there just waiting for him.

Why did he agree that the winner of the bet will have the loser do whatever the winner wanted. He should've know that Victor would have him do something sexual. Yuuri did not think he could do this but he lost and knew that Victor would do the same, if he choose to have him do this.

“Yuuri! Is everything alright in there? Do you need help with the last bit?” He heard Victor ask him through the door with a slight giggle on the last bit phrase.

That last bit was a viberator that would be inside him until Victor took it out of him later that night. They had plans to go out for dinner and Yuuri had to listen to what Victor said while wearing his current get up under his clothes.

Yuuri took a deep breath before sliding the viberator inside his already prepared hole. He let go of the breath and started to put on his purple dress shirt and black dress pants. After taking one final breath he stepped out of the bathroom to see his fiancé all ready to leave the apartment.

“You are finished getting ready to leave? You are going to love this place, the crepes are to die for.” Victor told him putting his arm around Yuuri’s waist while pulling him in close.

“Vvvictor, do I really have to go out dressed like this?” Yuuri asked not wanting to step outside knowing what he is wearing underneath his clothes.

“But Yuuuuuri! I won our little bet, but if you want to skip dinner and go straight to dessert than I can indulge you.” Victor said putting his right hand into his coat pocket to press a little button on a remote that let Yuuri let out a loud moan.

Yuri did not know the viberator was actually remote controlled and that Victor had complete control of it. Yuuri ended up collapsing onto his knees due to the pleasure flowing through him.

“Hmm, I think we should take this to the bedroom. Can you stand up and walk?” Victor asked him smiling down at him on the ground.

Yuuri was not able to speak or stand. Victor was not helping him up until he responded to what he asked. After a minute Yuuri was able to shake his head but not talk.  
“Well if you can not stand, then why not try crawling to the bedroom then?” Victor asked with a smirk forming on his face.

Yuuri felt himself about to go over the edge with just the viberator and saw Victor’s smirk on his face. He knew that this night was not going to end so quickly. Taking one more look at Victor’s face he knew he only had one choice.

He started to crawl on his hands and knees towards the bedroom when Victor stepped in front of him.

“Now Yuuri, you do not want to get your nice dress pants all dirty now, do you?” Victor asked him reaching to take off Yuuri’s pants as well of his dress shirt, so he would be back in the clothes he started it.

Yuuri mentally thought he needs to win the next bet against Victor. He began to crawl once more after Victor took up his top clothes. Once they made it to the bedroom, Victor picked Yuuri up and place him on the bed while tieing him up. 

“You know Yuuri, I rigged the bet so I can do this to you.” Victor said with a gleam while on top of Yuuri. “I knew you may find this a bit uncomfortable, so I had to make a bet so you will not say no. Though with how your dick is getting hard again so quickly you seem to like this.” Victor continued to say starting to play with his dick.

Yuuri started to moan from the overstimulation due to having just camed not that long ago with the viberator still whrining in his ass. Yuuri started to tug at the ropes that tied him to the bed when Victor’s hand went further down to touch Yuuri’s ass and started to play with it.

“Victor what are you talking about?” Yuuri asked having trouble to form the sentence let alone the words.

“I wanted to get a stripper pole installed but I could not do so without you knowing, so I gave up that idea quickly. Hmm, seem like everything is all ok here. Do you want something bigger than that toy you have already?” Victor asked starting to take out the toy before stopping.

“Wha? Victor please do not stop! Please I want something else inside me.” Yuuri started to call out due to his mind starting to melt with Victor playing with him.

“Heheh, so cute. I can not wait to wreck you. You know so many skaters want you in their beds, but only I can have you in this setting. Have fun and do not try to keep in your voice.” Victor told him plunging his dick right into Yuuri along with the Viberator still whirring.

Right when Victor plunged into Yuuri and started going with all the speed he could muster, Yuuri’s mind went blank from pleasure. All he knew was pleasure, all he could think was of was the pressure against his prostate and Victor’s body completely taking over him. 

He knew he was screaming and knew that the neighbors were going to complain tomorrow, but that was tomorrow not now, so it did not manner. All that mattered was Victor’s cock ramming into his prostate with viberator as fast and hard as he can. 

The feeling of the panties trapping his dick was a strange and comforting feeling. The friction was a godsend to him and made him feel just that little bit smaller. He knew his skin on his ass will get shaft due to the panties bunching up to one side so Victor can access his hole.

Yuuri was blabbing faster, harder and more that it started to turn into gibberish the closer he got to climax. He could hear all the words, the terms Victor was calling him, such as slut,bitch, mine, Yuuri, baby, love and others that Yuuri could not compute.

“About to come Yuuri. Do you want me to come in your ass? Want to feel me leak out of you? Do you want the knowledge of only I can paint that bubbly, tight, fat ass of yours?” Victor asked putting more effort into these last few thrusts.

“Yes! Come inside me! Please make me cum from just that!” Yuuri yelled out finally able to put together the words before cumming all over himself and almost passing out due to Victor also coming just a few seconds afterwards,pushing out more pleasure for Yuuri.

“You look so cute, how about you sleep sweetie. Do not worry I will not make you practice tomorrow.” Victor told him before kissing him until he fell asleep. 

“I love you and please do not be too mad when you wake up later.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Yuuri woke up he made Victor do all the chores for a month.


End file.
